A Cat with Doubts
by jazzmeister
Summary: After hearing what Master Megatron said in their battle, Ligerjack thinks of his importance to the team. Will Galaxy Convoy be able to help? Slash!


Summary: After hearing what Master Megatron said in their battle, Ligerjack thinks of his importance to the team

Summary: After hearing what Master Megatron said in their battle, Ligerjack thinks of his importance to the team. Will Galaxy Convoy be able to help? (Slash!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force. It's Hasbro.

This is set after Darkness(Episode 34)

For those who watched Cybertron, this is the index for the Transformers in this fic:

Galaxy Convoy-Optimus Prime

Ligerjack-Leobreaker

Master Megatron-Megatron

Backgild-Cybertron Defense Team Scattorshot

Exigeyser- Cybertron Defense Team HotShot

First Gunner-Cybertron Defense Team Red Alert

Fangwolf-Snarl

Sonic Bomber-Wing Saber

Dark Ligerjack-Nemesis Breaker

Sonic Convoy-Optimus Prime Sonic Mode

Liger Convoy-Optimus Prime Savage Mode

Liger Megatron-Megatron Savage Mode

Cybertrons-Autobots

Destrons-Decepticons

Microns-Minicons

Gigalonia-Gigation

Animatros-Jungle Planet

Planet Force-Cyber Key

--

Just outside of the Grand Black Hole that is terrorizing the universe, Primus rests and observes. In Sky Dome, on Primus, the Cybertron army rests after their battle with the Destrons and Liger Megatron.

Vector Prime tries to locate Gigalonia, the planet with the fourth Planet Force, using the map they got back. Backgild and Exigeyser searches for a signal from the Cybertronian PDA of humans Coby, Lori and Bud. The others are mostly recovering…

On the rooftop of Sky Dome, Ligerjack, Cybertron turned Animatros Transformer, sits in his beast mode, staring at the Black Hole. Since he came back from the battlefield, only one thought was running through his CPU…

"… Why?... Why am I ticked?... By what Master Megatron said..", said Ligerjack, just louder than whispering. Master Megatron's voice suddenly echoed in his head…

_Is it not the darkness within your spark?_

_Lately, he's completely ignored you._

_Somewhere in your spark, you begrudge Galaxy Convoy._

Ligerjack tried to shake the thoughts out of him but it didn't do much good. "Am I… really nothing anymore… Now that Supreme Commander has Wing Saber again?" asked Ligejack to no one in particular. After thinking for a while, he went back to staring at the Black Hole.

Back inside Sky Dome, the med bay to be precise, First Gunner finishes up on FangWolf's, the last patient, repairs. Fang Wolf was laying on a berth while First Gunner was standing beside it checking if he left out something. "Alright, can you move your right arm for me please?" First Gunner asked softly. FangWolf complied by flexing his right arm, twisting it and turning it and there didn't seem to be any problem. "Wow, it feels great. Thanks!" cheered FangWolf.

Red Alert started to pick up his tools to clean up. "It's nothing. I should advise you to keep off that arm for a few hours for auto-repair to finish up. We don't want to re-open that injury." Red Alert pointed his left hand to FangWolf's right arm to emphasize his point. FangWolf nodded and got off the berth. Suddenly, the med bay doors opened to reveal Galaxy Convoy. Galaxy Convoy entered the room and took a look around before putting his attention to the two occupants of the room.

"Hello First Gunner." The fire truck transformer then turned to Fangwolf. "FangWolf, how are you?" FangWolf then repeated what he did on Red Alert's final check-up before replying. " I'm fine thanks to Red Alert. See?" Galaxy Convoy smiled and nodded at the wolf's answer.

"Everyone has been treated and is back in their stations. Thankfully, there are no serious cases. What about you, sir? Did I forget something?" Red Alert asked worriedly.

"No, I was just inspecting everyone's condition."

"I see." Red Alert replied.

"How's the search for the kids and Microns?" FangWolf suddenly asked.

Galaxy Convoy looked down then slowly shook his head. The wolf transformer just then kept silent and looked down as well. Contradictory to his alt form, he was also fond of the children and the microns especially when it was his first time to set foot on the Cybertron base back on Earth.

Red Alert, sensing the dense atmosphere in the room, tries to cheer his teammates up. "Hey c'mon, it's still too early to give up. I mean, those kids ARE better than you might think. Their smart, they'll make it through." After a while, the two transformers looked at Red Alert who was now wearing a smile. That finally got the duo in a brighter mood and both of them smiled. "That's better." Red Alert said.

"Oh I almost forgot! Have the two of you seen Ligerjack?"

Red Alert and FangWolf looked at each other, thought back a little then faced galaxy Convoy. "I haven't seen him lately." FangWolf said while the medic replied with, "Haven't seen him since I repaired him earlier."

The Cybertron Leader sighed then his shoulder slumped. Disappointment was evident in his features. The fire truck headed for the door and said, "Alright, I'll see you guys later." Before Galaxy Convoy could get out, "Supreme Commander…" FangWolf blurted out.

Galaxy Convoy stopped at the door but didn't bother to face his teammate. "Supreme Commander…" the wolf started softly."When you see Ligerjack,…. Please… Do talk to him. I can feel… He's… Well… There's been something bothering him but he wouldn't tell it to someone, even me. Please help him."

"…… I'll do what I can." With that, Galaxy Convoy walked out of the med bay and continued with his search for his partner.

Galaxy Convoy walked around Sky Dome and still no clue to where the liger transformer is. He asked everyone in the base and none has seen his friend. It wasn't until about half an hour when he received a buzz from his comm. link.

"**Supreme Commander, we found him."** Backgild voice said over the link.

"**Where is he?" **Galaxy Convoy asked.

"**He's on the roof, sir." **came Exigeyser's voice.

"**Alright, I'm going there now. Thanks. Galaxy Convoy out." **Galaxy Convoy ended.

The Cybertron Leader went straight to the elevator and rode it to the top level. When he arrived at the roof, he immediately scans for his mecha-feline friend. While scoping the area, he sees a hint of gold and a familiar energy signature. He walked slowly to the other so not to give his presence away early.

Unaware of his superior's arrival, Ligerjack continues to dwell on the thought of the battle earlier while staring at the Grand Black Hole. "You seem to be deep in thought, my friend." Galaxy Convoy breathed. The gold liger jumped at the sudden voice and stood on an offensive stance, facing his commander. It took him a while but he then let down his guard when he recognized Galaxy Convoy.

"Sorry, sir." Ligerjack said softly then faced the black hole once more.

"It's quite alright." Galaxy Convoy stated. "Are you alright, Ligerjack?" The fire truck transformer stared at Ligerjack with worried eyes. "Y-Yeah… I just… Have a lot of things in my processor." Ligerjack replied.

"_Well, at least, he's being honest about it." _Galaxy Convoy thought.

Galaxy Convoy could feel that his presence was somehow making his friend uneasy but he did say to his teammates that he would help the liger as best as he can. He then found himself sitting next to Ligerjack and staring at red optics. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked the Cybertron Leader. The only thing he got as a reply was a head shake.

Silence enveloped the lone duo on the roof. Both of them were staring at the giant space anomaly. Finally, Ligerjack broke the silence…

"So… How's the search for the kids coming along?"

"Nothing yet. The Defense Team is on it."

The feline transformer nodded and asked, "And… Gigalonia?"

"Vector Prime is still on it." Galaxy Convoy replied and again, the liger just nodded.

Another round of silence and it was a bit irritating to Galaxy Convoy that his friend wouldn't talk to him. Though as much as he wants to pry into his partner's life, he can't force the other to spill. He kept himself in-check for a little longer until he faced Ligerjack and…

"Ligerjack, please talk to me. Everyone's been worried about you. You've been acting distant since we came back from the battle earlier on. I even felt it when we combined." Said Galaxy Convoy.

"I-It's nothing… Really…"

"Don't make me use superiority to get it out of you." Said the Cybertron Leader in a more stern voice. "…. Fine." Sighed Ligerjack. The gold liger slowly shifted so he can look into "Galaxy Convoy… I mean, Supreme Commander… Do you prefer being… Sonic Convoy?... Or Liger Convoy?" inquired Ligerjack, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Galaxy Convoy tilted his head at the question in confusion before answering, "Does it really matter?"

"Just… Answer the question… Please…"

"I am not going to going to choose between the two of you."

"Supreme Commander-!"

"Give me one good reason why I should answer that question!" growled Galaxy Convoy.

Ligerjack wanted to say something but suddenly his voice capacitor didn't make a noise. He then looked down before he spoke again. "It's because… It's because… Master Megatron…" muttered Ligerjack.

Ligerjack's statement caught him off guard. He was confused once more and more than before. "What does this have to do with Master Megatron?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Master Megatron… He… He told me that… Dark Ligerjack was created from the darkness in my spark… The darkness created from anger towards you." Ligerjack said. Confusion struck once more and it was getting really irritating.

"Me? But why me?"

"I guess it was jealousy. Before Sonic Bomber came, you and I fought a lot together as Liger Convoy but… When Sonic Bomber came along and successfully linked with you, I've been feeling a bit lonely. I thought that now that you have him…" Energon tears started to form in Ligerjack's optics. "I'm nothing. I'm just another soldier in the Cybertron army." The gold liger finished.

"And… Do you really harbor such anger towards me? I won't give any repercussions if you yes." Galaxy Convoy reassured. "I did feel a little bit of anger when he told me that but…" At this point, Ligerjack tried to hide his optics but he couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"Ligerjack…" Galaxy Convoy started. He then wrapped one of his arms around his feline(-ish) friend and used his other hand to rub the top of the other's head. "I'm sorry if I made you feel useless. I admit, I am guilty for neglecting you but I didn't mean to."

"Then….. Why?"

"I was only thinking what was best tactics-wise. Back then I needed speed but when Liger Megatron appeared, I needed the strength that only Liger Convoy can produce." Ligerjack stayed silent for a while. The Cybertron Leader took that as a sign to continue. A lot has changed, I know. With al these changes, we need to rethink our actions based on what we have. If we fail and we lost one or more of our members… I don't know what I'll do." Galaxy Convoy said softly. After a few seconds, Ligerjack looked straight at his commander's golden optics.

"So… I'm not a nobody?"

Galaxy Convoy chuckled and said, "Of course not. You are Ligerjack, a splendid warrior of the great Cybertron army. You were given that form by the Animatros Planet Force for a reason." The fire truck transformer stood up and looked at Ligerjack with a smile. "So can I count on you again in battle?"

"You bet!"

--

Sorry this is my first fanfic to be submitted. So please when it comes to reviewing, please be gentle. No flames please.


End file.
